poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Guard 1: He's inside. Get him! Guard 2: He's gone! Guard 3: Search the room. John Smith: Hey, a party. Am I invited? Guard 1: "John Smith, in the name of the king, you are under arrest for treason in Jamestown." Treason? You must be looking for Ratcliffe. Don't let him get away! After him! - Thanks for droppin' in. Anyone else care to join him? Cut him off! I've got him now! Oh, he's jumped! The king believed my story. Pity. I so would have preferred to see you hanged. I did everything I could to save him. And that is the death of John Smith. - I wanted him alive! - As did I. But, your majesty, you don't need him to confirm what I've already told you. We must wait until John Rolfe returns with the chief of these Indians. The chief will only tell you more heathen lies. War is the only way. Very well, Ratcliffe. Prepare your armada, then. But we will await the return of John Rolfe... and the Indian chief. Oh, much time has passed since the news of John Smith's death. Perhaps it's time to put this behind you. I know you are right. It's just hard to say goodbye. The earth is cold The fields are bare The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere The birds move on so they survive When snow's so deep the bears all sleep - To keep themselves alive They do what they must for now And trust in their plan If I trust in mine somehow I might find Who I am But where do I go from here So many voices Ringing in my ear Which is the voice That I was meant to hear How will I know Where do I go From here My world has changed and so have I I've learned to choose and even learned to say goodbye The path ahead so hard to see It winds and bends but where it ends Depends on only me In my heart I don't feel part Of so much I've known Now it seems it's time to start A new life on my own But where do I go from here So many voices ringing in my ear Which is the voice That I was meant to hear How will I know Where do I go - From here Ship ahoy! Ship's coming! Ship's coming! Open the gate! Cast a line! Put your backs into it! Together, men! Easy left! Attention! Filthy barbarian. Huh? Whoa, boy! Steady! Whoa! Filthy savage! No, wait! - Wait! - Stand down! It's all right now. I've taken care of it. The settlers need to know they can trust us to do the right thing. - You should not have interfered. - I beg your pardon? All right. You have it. - I was trying to help. - I did not ask for your help. Well, you didn't say "thank you" either. - Whatever happened to manners and etiquette? - Well, since you are new here I don't expect you to have them yet. Women! I fear the Indians may wage war. Oh, my dear, Pocahontas would never allow that. - Pocahontas? - Hmm. - John Rolfe, your horse, sir. Oh, there you are. Thank you. It's time I met this Chief Pocahontas. Great chief, I am John Rolfe. According to the customs-- - How do you do? - Let him pass. According to the customs of Greater Britain, I would like to present... this horse as a gift of peace to the mighty Pocahontas. - Daughter, - You? this beast is for you. No, I'm sorry. It's my fault. This horse, it's meant for-- - Pocahontas, your king said. Or did he speak falsely? - No! Never. It's just that-- This is-- No, th-this is perfectly fine. - Hmm. Good job, Rolfe. I believe we can prosper together in this great land under King James' gracious rule. To build trust, I would like you... to sail back with me... to meet my king. I do not want the pale chief's land. He wants mine. Why doesn't he cross the salt water to see me? I'm afraid that simply isn't done, Your Grand "Chiefliness." Your kind are barbarians. They only want our land! - They mean to destroy our sacred-- - Is that what they want? You don't know. Father, someone must go. You speak with the tongue of a pale one. You belong with them. - Perhaps you should go. - No! This is a matter of diplomacy. You can't handle a job like this. - I will go. - Daughter-- Father, please. I can do this. You have your mother's spirit. - Very well. It is decided. - But-- Grand. Grandmother Willow, I need to speak with you. Is that my Pocahontas? My, what is it, child? You are concerned about crossing the salt water. What if I can't bring peace? What if I'm destined to fail? - What if I make things worse? - What-What if? - What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off? Long ago I told you to listen with your heart. It is time to listen to your heart. - But the spirits around me-- - Can help, but only the spirit within can guide you. Listen to the spirit within. Listen to the spirit within. Grandmother Willow, it doesn't work. Grandmother Willow? - Easy up, men! Here we go. Righto. Over here. Easy. - To the starboard. - Hoist away! I will honour my vow not to break the peace with the pale ones... but we must know their strength. Cut a notch in this staff for every pale face you see. Watch over my daughter. - I can't take you this time. - Stay out of mischief and look after one another. Do not forget this land. You will always be with me. Wait. What's this? This is Uttamatomakkin. - Well, is Uttama-- Uttamakk-- Is he coming with us? Are you coming with us? I say, are you-- Hello? Can you hear me? - Can he-- Can he hear me? Oh yes, of course. This was a good idea, wasn't it? This will be fine! Fantastic. - All hands on deck! Anchor ahoy! - Undo the sails! - Aye, sir! Ah-nah, Father. All right, of course, yes. Swab the deck. Swab the deck. I mean that's all we do around here. It's always clean anyway. I mean, what are we swabbing the deck for? It looks clean to me down here. I don't see any dirt. Swabbing the deck-- I'm swabbing! - Did anybody notice I'm swabbing? Hey! Hey! What is that? What's goin'-- -Get him! That's it! - Uh! - Doh! Oh, Meeko! What are you doing here? What's all this then? Look, missy, I don't cotton to stowaways, and I'll not have you disruptin' my crew. You can take this voyage below... or in the brig. - You're-- - A guest of the king, and is to be treated as such. Am I clear, Captain? Wh-Why would you do that? Because, like it or not, you are the envoy... and I am honour-bound to protect you. And honour, Pocahontas, is the backbone of our civilization. Thank you. Land ho! Full sails! Heave ho! Keep 'em taut. Here we go. Welcome to London. Shall we? Suit yourself. The sun comes up, the lamps go down The day begins in London town - There's tea to brew - And buns to bake And some who just refuse to wake While shops are stocked and flocks are fed The midnight men drift home to bed School bells chime and church bells ring Children whine Peddlers sing What a day in London Come and see who's here Everyone knows someone They've come from far and near They bring their geese Their finest fleece To please the keenest eye And hope and pray someone will say There's something they might buy - Pocahontas, wait! With pigs to slop and fish to gut It ain't exactly heaven but We thank the Lord and kiss the ground For bed and board in London town The upper crust lie fast asleep But some of us got floors to sweep One day's like the day before - Can't complain - If there's no war What a day in London Everything's for sale Cabbages and onions - Look up! - Who's that That girl up in the tree It's not a tree It's moving, see - Good grief what can it be - Look there, I swear - She's flying through the air She must be wild - She's just a child - Pocahontas-- I wish I had her hair Wouldn't you care to join me, here? On the ground? This instant? My heart is pounding like a drum I can't believe my eyes - In London people seem to come in every shape and size - So many paths, I wonder how they find their way So many signs, I wonder what they really say London is everything I've heard and more London is nothing like I've seen before Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine With flags flying higher than a pine She seems so sweet she means us well - Size 20 feet - How can you tell We'll rue this day You wait and see What is to be or not to be How do they build their huts so tall Can this be all one tribe The things they sell The things I smell I never could describe These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day The sound a river makes still takes my breath Away London's as busy as a hive of bees Grandmother Willow would just love these trees Crowded and loud but so exciting too With colours I never even knew What a day in London Nothing strange at all 'Cept a girl with someone maybe ten feet tall This day's become a day no one is likely to forget A day we'll all remember as the day two worlds have met - London is everything I've heard and more - Such beauty's rare. - London is nothing - The strength of ten, I've heard. - Like I've seen before - She's won the men, my word! - A brave young thing, to venture here. - Music and feathered hats - And roofs that shine - It will be an adventure. - And flags flying higher - Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst? - Than a pine - But not with you-- I saw her first! What a day in London History was made Take away the mystery then you're not afraid - We've seen a girl - I've seen a world - I never dreamed I'd see -We never dreamed we'd see - And what an extra special day Unique in truly every way - Unique in truly every way How wonderful this London day Turned out to be You! Well done, Rolfe, bringing back a heathen as an example. Look at her. She sticks out like a sore thumb. Pocahontas is here as an emissary of her people. - A personal guest of the king. - The king has appointed me... to lead an armada against the savages. Don't tell me you didn't know? The king wants his gold. - There is no gold. - Another barbarian lie. As soon as the ships are armed, I set sail... to destroy the heathens and reclaim Jamestown for James. We must stop him! Warn your king of his lies! But he wasn't lying. The parchment bore the king's seal. What? Then your king's promise to meet me was the lie. - A king doesn't lie! - They cannot both be true. No. It-It's just a misunderstanding. It has to be. I can straighten this out. Come on. Are you riding or running? - Mrs Jenkins! Oh! Oh! Oh! Gads-me-gracious, is that my Johnny? Eww! Eww, Johnny, you need a bath. - Oh, oh, Johnny! - Look at you. - Oh, you. - Mrs Jenkins, I would like to introduce Pocahontas. Pocahontas, Mrs Jenkins. The Jenkinses have been with the Rolfes for generations. - Careful. She's about to put on some tea. - I'll put on some tea. Oh! Ooh. Oh, and Uttamatomakkin. Ooh, I'll put on lots and lots of tea. - I'm off to see the king. - I want to go with you. Uh, Pocahontas, the conventions in England are very complex. - I must go alone. - But-- But-- Now, I promise I will arrange for you to see the king. - My word as a gentleman. Trust me. Mm! Uh-oh. Mm. Mm! I must find a way to warn my people, to stop this. Leave it to Johnny. He gave you his word as a gentleman, my dear. You can stake your life on that. I didn't exactly bring the Indian chief-- No, no, no, no. I told you, I would meet with the chief and no one less. Knight to bishop three. - Sire, I gave these people your word you would meet. - Are we not honour-bound-- -The king is bound to nothing, when you cannot fulfil your mission. You were sent for the savage leader and yet you bring back a woman. - A woman! - Your Highness, she is royalty-- a princess. She is the daughter of a great chief who has travelled... far from her homeland in the interests of peace. Meet with her, Your Majesty. May I suggest she attend the hunt ball? Let her go back to Virginia having witnessed... the royal might and majesty of English society. Sire, she doesn't know our customs. - To subject her to this kind of scrutiny would be-- - I don't understand, Rolfe. If she's not a savage, then why shouldn't she fit in? Excellent idea, Ratcliffe. Rolfe, you will bring her to the hunt ball. Prove to me she is as civilized as you claim, and... I will stop my armada; if not, the armada sails. - But sire-- - It is decided! Pawn to king! Check. -Of all the-- - How did it go? - A disaster! - She's invited to the hunt ball! - Flabberdy-jacks. You were successful? When do I see the king? Our meeting with the king has been corrupted. - You're now invited to the hunt ball. - I don't understand. Oh, it's a trap! Ratcliffe manipulated the king! He's saying that if you're civilized you can fit right in. But it's the elite of British society-- etiquette and manners. There's a million ways you can insult someone. Believe me, I know. And if you slip up, just once, Ratcliffe can convince the king that-- Then I must not "slip up." I can't learn your ways alone, but you can help me. What must I do? -John Rolfe! How do I look? Hm? Oh, lovely... in your... underwear. Didn't Mrs Jenkins exp-- Uh, Mrs Jenkins! Oh, my dear! Oh, come along, now. Let's go finish your dressing. Have no fear We're all right - You've got me, dear to see you're a lady tonight - What seems strange is just new People change every day till they find their own way So can you And wait till he sees you after you're dressed I think the king will be very impressed Wait till he sees you walking with ease He'll be so pleased you came down from the trees You'll be fine I can tell - It's a very good sign that you're doing so well - One more tuck, one more bow Don't get stuck on that clasp Johnny's lucky they asked - You to go 'Cause wait till he sees you He'll be so proud Maybe he'll smile if he thinks he's allowed Wait till he sees you there in your curls John's always had such a fondness for girls With curls And wait Wait till you're out on the floor Show them what dancing is for Music is all you need See where a dance can lead You two might come to see You were meant to be So much more Wait till he sees you Wait till tonight Fate has a way of arranging what's right After he sees you in your new clothes A lady of grace from your head to your toes Pretty and pink as the roses he grows Who knows Who knows I can't wait! Oh, I've got something for you. - Flit, stop it! - It doesn't belong here any more. It's beautiful! I have personally taken charge of the entertainment for the hunt ball. I want to make sure nothing... goes... right. Well, how do I look? Pretty good, eh? Say, I thought you were getting dressed. You're right. You look great. Just don't talk so much tonight and we'll be fine. It's called powder. You look beautiful. I'll put on some tea! Ohh. The Duke of Edinburgh. Lady Grey. Sir Thomas Ellery. Lord Raymond and Lady Theresa. The Earl of Essex. The Duke of Buckingham and Lady Buckingham. - John Rolfe and Princess Pocahontas... and Utam-- Uttata-- - Ultimatum-- Old tomato-- - Try "Uti." Oh, thank you, sir. And Uti. Jacket required, sir. - Oh, dear. - Goodness! - Oh, my. Hello, Your Excellent-ness. Your Great, Good-Good Highness. Greetings, Your Magnificence-cy. Uh-- Hmm. Welcome to England, Pocahontas. Thank you, Your Grace. What do you think of my kingdom, hmm? I think you must be a great king to have so many subjects, Your Majesty, and the loyalty of so many good men. Did you hear that? She thinks I am a great king! Oh, what a delightful child! Charming! Absolutely charming! Your Excellency, please stop this armada. Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes. But right now I can't be rude and ignore my guests, can I? No! So we shall discuss it later. For now, my dear, enjoy the ball. Go on! Enjoy! -Thank goodness. -Rolfie! Rolfie, old boy! Listen, we're having some friends out to the estate. Do come. Oh, yes, bring your delightful... guest. Oh, Miss-- Hontas. How drippingly marvellous to see you! Enchanting! Charming! Fabulous jewellery! May the dance begin! -May I? In one night you will have done more for the cause of peace than a hundred diplomats. My, you look lovely. I can't even see the real you under there. I do hope no one else does. I was going to say the same about you. It's a very good thing Smith is dead. Seeing how disloyal your heart is would certainly kill him. Dinner is served! Oh, no, madam. The guest of honour is always on the king's right hand. - Your Grace, perhaps now we might discuss-- - Your Royal Highnesses, Lords and Ladies of the Court... and our distinguished guest from the forests of the New World. Things are not what they appear As tonight will make quite clear But what is real will be revealed I can feel the moment's near Things are never what they seem That will be this evening's theme Amusing sights for your delight Perhaps a few to make you scream You'll be surprised to see whose disguise Is the cleverest one of the lot After our show the whole world will know Who's pretending to be what they're not If a jester's grin or a dancer's spin should be pleasing - Please say Yea - Yea! If a juggler's feat should be incomplete - He's the one to greet with Nay - Nay! If the fools we see look like you and me Then before the night goes by - Ask why, why, why, why - Why Why? Things are not what they appear And the finest proof's right here How I regret when first we met I believed my own worst fear Things are never what they seem So in keeping with our theme A change of hair a dress to wear And our nightmare's now a dream Shoeless and wild I saw this sweet child As a danger to one and to all Savage, I thought What could Rolfe have brought Now I see she's the belle of the ball - Things are never what they seem - He's right! He's right! - Many don't say what they mean - He's right! He's right! - A powdered face is just the place - To conceal an ugly scheme Only one thing's really clear Things are not what they appear - Sire, please stop this! She doesn't understand! Oh, nonsense! Everybody loves a good bear-baiting. - No! Stop this! - This is torture! - This is an animal-- nothing more. - A helpless animal. - Sit down at once... and we will overlook this savage behaviour. Your behaviour is savage. You and your people are the barbarians! - What? - Sire, don't let the savage get away with this. - Seize her! Savages! - Keep her away! - Get her! Take them to the tower! No! Your Majesty, please! It was a misunderstanding! Push me no farther... or face treason. Where exactly do your loyalties lie? Let go! Let go of me! - John Rolfe! John Rolfe! - Oi, you're cheatin'! - No, I'm not. I'll play that card there. The least you could do is put a head on it. - How much do I have to pay to get good beer here? - You say it's not true? But I just heard meself from a guard what was there. The king's gonna have her head. That savage. Aye, I bet you old John Rolfe wishes he never laid eyes... on the likes of Pocahontas. Aye! - Oh! - What's got into him? Ah, I think I'll put on some tea. What am I to do? Who are you? What do you want? Halt! Who goes there? John Rolfe. I have a prisoner. Open the gate. Hmm. He's escaping! Catch him! Now find her, Flit. - Flit! - John! I knew you'd come! There's no time. We must go. John Smith? I-I thought you were dead. - Greatly exaggerated. Let's go! There! Enjoy the accommodations. I'll take care of it. - Pardon me. Oh, very stylish. - Riding or running? - After them! They're getting away! Close the gate! - Blast it! They got away! What happened to you? Ratcliffe convinced the king I was the traitor. I had to stay hidden-- let them continue to believe that I was dead. - I missed you so much. - I've thought of you every day. All this time. Why didn't you ever write to me? I wanted to. I must have started a thousand letters. Pocahontas, all that matters is that we're together again. What about my people? Once the armada sails, they won't stand a chance. How will her getting killed save them? Well, are you suggesting she turn her back on them? Are you suggesting she die for them? - She can't just sit back and watch. - She has no choice! Of course she has a choice! Pocahontas! - Let her go. - You may not care about her safety-- Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her! You love her. Do not forget this land. In some new place on some new face I've never seen I might find where I belong someday And there may even be another dream for me Waiting there somewhere along the way Listen to the spirit within. Who knows where I go from here So many voices Only one thing's clear There's nothing to lose Nothing to fear The past is gone I must move on From here - I'm going back. - They'll hang you. Then I will be but the first to fall. They're not going to listen to you. Look at you. How can they respect my culture if they haven't seen it? This is insane! Nuts! Tell her she's crazy. You're crazy. I thought you may need whatever power... this holds for you. I think it's time you taught society a lesson. I have decided. Hear ye! Hear ye! The High Court of King James will herewith commence. - Presenting the first order of business-- - Pocahontas! Guards! Guards! Surely His Majesty would not refuse an audience... with a visiting princess. James. Your Grace, if you insist on war... my people will fight to the last warrior. There is nothing to be gained but much to be lost, for all of us. There is no gold, is there? - No. Ratcliffe assured me-- - That I was dead? - Was it true? Ratcliffe has lied to you about everything. There are many voices around you... but you must listen to your own voice. Why do you speak out when so many doubt you, even when it could mean your life? Because I speak the truth. Silence! -Ratcliffe has left! We must stop him! -But it's too late. We must try. You are the best soldiers in the civilized world. Hear, hear! We sail to scour the world of the savage vermin. Are you with me? - Riders Approaching! Smith! - Raise anchor! Cast off! - Lift anchor! Drop the maintop! - It's John Smith! - I thought he was dead! - I'm the ghost of John Smith. - Run for your lives! Who started the party without me? - You call this a party? - You're not having any fun? - Ha-ha! - Drop the anchor! All aboard! Clear the mast! Clear the mast! Prepare to crash! Now I can finally get rid of you, you savage! - Mind if I cut in? Trying to make a point? Please, don't hurt me, Smith. - I was just doing my duty. - Sheath your sword. Surely you know that a good soldier always follows orders. If it were I, I would have killed you years ago. As I was saying, I never liked you, Smith. I hereby sentence you to death. Goodbye, Smith. - Very stylish. - I learned it from the best. - Pity. I so would have preferred to see you hang. Huh? Your Majesty, the fugitives are getting away! They've sabotaged the armada. Stop them! No more lies. Arrest him. - John Smith, what a heroic return. - Why, thank you, my lady. - How did you escape? - John, we thought you were dead. Bravo, John! Lord Advisor to the Royal Court. What a wonderful honour. - It's what you've always wanted. And you, you've done everything you've set out to do... - and more. Your people will be very proud. Yes. It-It will be good to see them again. Well, perhaps one day you'll return to London. - Pocahontas-- - John, I-- The king has given me a ship! This is my dream! Ours. Every day a new adventure. New lands to discover. I'll chart a new course. Uh, and you'll be at my side, naturally. A ship of our own! I'll put a crew together immediately! - We'll set sail right away! What? That's... not what you want, is it? We walked the same path once. I have found where I belong. I hope you will also find happiness. May the Great Spirit always be with you. [ Mrs Jenkins ] Pocahontas! Pocahontas! - Look smart, men! - I don't see anything. Oh, my-- Oh! Mrs Jenkins! Oh, there you are, dear. - Over here. - Ooh. - Aww. Mrs Jenkins, thank you so much for everything. - Is John Rolfe here? - I haven't seen him, dear. I thought he was with you. Maybe he hates goodbyes as much as I do. Goodbye, dear. Well, perhaps one day we'll return to London. John! What about your duty to the king? I have a duty to honour what is in my heart, Pocahontas. Ta-ta, pip-pip. Come on, Uti. Let's put on some tea. And you, mind your manners. Ohh! Let's go home. Two hopeful hearts Two lands apart Together there's no end To what a dream can start Like two eagles soar as one Upon the river of the wind With the promise of forever We will take the past And learn how to begin And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds With every kiss We'll promise this We'll find a way To light the dawn Of all we wish Across the stream of stars we'll reach An island in the sky With the moon to guide our way I know that we can find a home For you and I And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds Miles and miles Away Though the journey takes us far Our love has found a place to stay - If we believe - If we believe - There is no sea - There is no sea That's wide enough To keep us from our destiny Like the snows of every winter melt And blossom into spring As the seasons pass we'll live as one No matter what the years ahead May bring No night is long enough To end this light that shines on us We have built a bridge of love Between two worlds Yes, we have built a love Between two worlds